myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Abenteuer am Grünen Meer
__TOC__ 27.09.03 und 31.10.03 (Anfang Adlermond Marschäschan 423 nP) Charaktere: * Argon der Riese (Andi) * Aori die Katze (Mücke) * Baleine die Feeö (Myrre) * Blumenfeld der Schreiberling (Franz, Irmtraud) * Daenerys (Aska, Mücke) * Heydur (He Du!) der Katary (Vulkanelf) (Helmut, Andi) * Kemanaos der Waldläufer (Niko, Irmtraud, Andi) * Roana die Paladina (Irmtraud) * Sahur die Gehirnerschütterung, Druidin (Katrin) Argon der Riese kam in der Stadt Serlandor, der Hauptstadt Thumgals, an und suchte den Tempel Dondras. Aori, Roana, Kemanaos und Daenerys folgten neugierig der sich um ihn bildenden Menschentraube bis in den Tempel. Argon wurde als der von Dondra geschickte Held begrüßt und gemeinsam mit den genannten mit der Aufgabe betraut, nachzusehen, warum das Eisenbergwerk in den zwischen Thumgal und Ataris gelegenen Monsterhügeln nicht mehr lieferte und die bisher entsandten Kundschafter nicht zurück gekommen sind. Beim Abschiedsessen, das die Priesterschaft des Dondra für die Gruppe gab, stießen mit Baleine, Blumenfeld und Sahur weitere Personen zur Gruppe. Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt schloss sich ihnen noch, ob sie wollten oder nicht, der Vulkanelf Hedur an, der vorgab den selben Weg zu haben. Auf dem Weg durch die Monsterhügel wurde die Gruppe während Roanas und Kemanaos Nachtwache von zwei Bergtrollen überfallen. Roana wurde durch einen im dunklen verirrten Pfeil von Kemanaos lebensgefährlich verletzt. Unter Blumenfelds ermutigenden Gesängen gelang es der Gruppe, einen Troll zu töten, der andere floh. Roana mußte am nächsten Tag auf einer Trage nachgezogen werden. Kemanaos kämpfte fortan stets im Nahkampf in vorderster Front. Am dritten Tag erreichte die Gruppe den verlassenen Mineneingang. Während Argon vor dem Eingang Wache hielt und die Gruppe sich innerhalb der Mine ein Nachtlager bereiten wollte, bebte die Erde und die Gruppe brach in einen tiefergelegenen Minenteil ein, der Eingang wurde verschüttet. Beim Erkunden des Minensystems stöberte Baleine eine kalbsgroße Kreatur mit Scheren und Stachelschwanz auf. Sie wurde von der Kreaatur gebissen und war daraufhin für längere Zeit gelähmt. Es gelang unter Zuhilfenahme von brennendem Lampenöl, die Kreatur so weit zu verletzen, daß der Gruppe die Flucht gelang. Hedur überlebte jedoch nur knapp und war in der Folge kampfunfähig, Im Geröll wurde ein toter angenagter Zwerg gefunden, der einen Ring trug, welcher dem Träger freies Schweben ermöglicht. Nach ein paar Stunden Nachtruhe fuhren Aori, Baleine, Kemanaos, und Roana mit einem Aufzug in die Tiefe des Bergwerks. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete ihnen eine Kreatur wie die erste, die durch Schwert und Dolchstöße und die Stäbe des Transportkäfigs abgehalten werden konnte. Unten entdeckten sie zwischen teilweise überschwemmten Gängen eine offenbar hastig errichtete Barrikade auf der viele tote Zwerge lagen. Einer hatte eine beeindruckende Axt bei sich, es wurden auch vier Beutel mit Edelsteinen gefunden, die diese vier einsteckten. In dem Raum hinter der Barrikade lauerte ein Monster das aus einem Erdhügel mit Tentakeln zu bestehen schien, mit üblichen Waffen nicht verwundbar war und offenbar psionische Kräfte hatte, die einzelne in der Gruppe benommen werden ließen. Währenddessen wurden die Zurückgebliebenen erneut von der ersten Kreatur angegriffen. Sahur stellte sich ihr entgegen und verteidigte die Gruppe. Auch Daenerys warf sich todesmutig in den Kampf und tötete die Kreatur schließlich mit einem gezielten Dolchstoß. Blumenfeld wurde dabei für mehrere Stunden gelähmt. Nachdem oben die Gefahr gebannt schien fuhren Sahur und Hedur mit dem magischen Ring in den Schacht ein und stießen zur unteren Gruppe, während Daenerys bei dem gelähmten Blumenfeld blieb. Jetzt konnte das Tentakelmonster von oben von der schwebenden Aori mit Lampenöl übergossen und von Hedur angezündet werden, woraufhin es zurück ins Wasser floh. Der Erdhügel löste sich im Wasser auf, niemand weiß, was vom Monster blieb oder was das Wasser noch enthält. Die Gruppe zog sich zurück. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Argon von außen den Eingang freigelegt und versiegelte ihn später wieder mit einem großen Stein. Nach einer ereignislosen Rückreise nach Serlandor, berichtete die Gruppe dem Oberpriester Dondras. Jeder erhielt als Belohnung 12 ½ Goldmünzen und hatte viel Erfahrung gesammelt. Anmerkungen: Thumgal: Herrscher Fürstin Karia von Ataris in Vertretung des Generals. Hauptstadt: Serlandor. Thumgal entstand am Rand des Grünen Meers von Karcanon aus dem Auseinanderbrechen des alten Helionischen Seebundes, aus Teilen der Purpurnen Bruderschaft, den Strategien Thum und Algal 407 n.P.. Beide Strategoi haben sich (oder wurden) mit ihren Burgen dem benachbarten der Ataris angeschlossen, die seefahrenden Küstenbewohner aber machten sich, wie einstmals, als Piratenreich „Tiger von Thumgal“ unter Terral Rhigos selbstständig. Nachdem dessen Gefährtin Carrol Ann eine Reise zum Orakel von Kalampe gemacht hatte, verschwanden beide. Der General wurde neuer Herrscher, band Thumgal stärker an Ataris und wandte sich mit Hilfe der Atarischen Fürstin Karia, die seit seiner Entführung Thumgal alleine regiert, klar gegen den Freistaat Aerinn. Fragment 26/27.03.2004 Nach kurzer Beratschlagung, was nun die sinnvollste Aktion sein könne, wurde entschieden, den Spuren zu folgen, die in den Wald führten. So liefen wir also, Kemenaos, Roana und Argon mit Gen auf den Schultern, voraus, die anderen folgend, kurze Zeit durch den Wald, bis dieser ein wenig lichter wurde und wir auf einen Trampelpfad stießen. Zu unserem Pech war dieser durch kurz vorher herrschende Regenfälle ziemlich schlammig und das junge Alter unseres Riesen und sein doch in manchen Situationen stark ausgeprägter Spieltrieb bescherte Sahur, Aori, Baleine und Blumenfeld eine nicht wirklich gewünschte Schlammschicht von Kopf bis Fuß. Wir anderen kamen mit ein paar Spritzern davon. Doch auch trotz des schlammigen Weges und der Hüpfaktion Argons konnte Kemenaos unser Waldläufer Spuren entdecken, die nach links zu führen schienen. Gerade als wir beschlossen hatten, dass wir uns nun nach links wenden sollten, entdeckte Roana ein gepflegtes Stück Rasen am Wegesrand. Es kam mir schon etwas seltsam vor… Was sucht ein Stück von sehr gepflegtem Rasen mit vereinzelten Blümchen, der einen Radius von etwa 50 Fuß aufweist und einen kleinen Schrein beherbergt, mitten in einem Wald ohne eine Spur von Menschen in der näheren Umgebung? Da ich allen Anscheins nach nicht die einzige war, die nicht so recht wusste, was sie von all dem halten sollte, sprach niemand mehr vom weiterem Folgen der Spuren, sondern fing an, sich den Platz etwas genauer zu betrachten. Baleine bracht mein Augenmerk auch sogleich auf eine Lagerfeuerstelle, die sich am Rand des Zirkels befand und als ich auf dieser Notiz zum Geschehen dazwischen Die Gruppe, noch mit Baleine und Argon, geht auf Bitten der Fürstin Karia von Ataris in den Ophis um nachzuschauen was mit Fischerdörfern ist die verlassen werden, welche Probleme dort auftreten und was da an der Grenze zu den Shrch-Rssn passiert. Unterwegs (siehe Fragment) stossen sie an einen Brunnen mit einer Gedenktafel für einen Held namens Carbus und stellen fest dass das ein Wunschbrunnen zu sein scheint - sie werden schneller, besser, Daenerys' Hemd verwandelt sich in Gold (und man muss sie freischneiden damit sie atmen kann), Kemanaos kann eine Zeit lang fliegen (das aber nicht steuern, treibt davon, wird gefangen, kommt frei und fliegt zurück), Die Fee Baleine erhält einen Schwebering. Man kommt auf ein Dorf der geflüchteten Fischer, die ins Inland gezogen (und dort am Hungern sind, sind noch keine guten Farmer geworden), lässt das Strassenkind Gen dort und folgt verschiedenen Hinweisen, die zum Turm einer Magierin namens Alcastra führen, die ihre Hilfe dafür anbietet dass man ihr ein Buch aus dem verschollenen Turm eines verstorbenen Magiers namens Charell bringt. Über Kellins Sprung und das bei einem kleinen Anrash-Tempel gelegene GRab, das man von Shrch-Rssn befreit, bekommt man Hinweise auf den Turm, findet diesen, holt das Buch (und Schätze), bringt es Alcastra und bekommt ihre Hilfe. Auf dem Weg von dort weg macht machen mehrere eine Einkaufstour in einer nahe des Weges gelegene Kleinstadt in der Anrash einer der Hauptgötter zu sein scheint. Die Druidin Sahur, vielleicht verliebt, beschliesst dort zu bleiben. Die restliche Gruppe kommt zurück nach Serlandor, erlebt die Ankuft des Kaisers bei einem Empfang bei Karia zu Ehren des Generalkapitäns des Grünen Meeres, mit dem der Riese Argon schliesslich auf dem Seeweg nach Rhemis reist, um vom dortigen Hohepriester des Dondra mehr zu lernen, unter anderem (oder vor allem?) wie er bei Bedarf sich kleiner machen kann. Die Gruppe kommt bei der Untersuchung einer möglichen Verschwörung in Serlandor auf die Spur eines kleinen Adeligen namens Olias Sandhügel, der sich in (Aori und) Baleine zu verlieben scheint, jedenfalls den Ruf eines Frauenhelds hat, und als er Baleine näher (noch näher?) kennenlernt in ihr die Chance sieht, dem noch ungetauften Kind des Kaisers Bofri (mit bzw von der Kaiserin Kafrya von Erendyra) eine Feenpatin zu besorgen und damit politisch aufzusteigen. Über die inkognito auftretende Freie Gefährtin des Kaisers, die sogenannte Amazonenkönigin Jelantha von Am'y Syrren, arrangiert er ein Treffen mit Baleine. Jelantha stellt sich als zweite Patin des kaiserlichen Kindes heraus, akzeptiert Baleine als solche und vermittelt Baleine, von Olias begleitet, in die Kaiserstadt Chalkis. Die Gruppe trifft ihre Freundin Baleine erst Monate später wieder, als sie einer Einladung Baleines zur Taufe nach Chalkis folgen (mit der Ausnahme Roanas, die da nicht dabei sein will, sei es wegen des Kaisers den ihr Heimatland Borgon-Dyl nicht anerkennt, sei es wegen Baleine). Auf dem Weg nach Chalkis kamen sie an einem Dorf vorbei, in dem ein Tiger sein Unwesen zu treiben schien, sahen sich aber ausserstande ihre Reise deswegen zu unterbrechen. Sie lernten einen Pfader kennen der sie durch die Stadt führte und ihnen vor allem den Weg zur Bank von Myra Filiale aufzeigte, damit sie nicht mehr ihre Goldstücke mit sich herumtragen. Als Abenteurer bekamen sie einen Auftrag, einen gefährlichen Aufrührer an die Priesterschaft des Chnum auszuliefern, also schlichen sie sich in diese Organisation ein, hörten den Reden dieses Laurentius zu zu gaben der Chnumpriesterschaft einen Tip, so dass diese ihn wegen Aufrührerschaft verhaften und vor Gericht stellen konnten. Erst später erfuhren sie dass es sich um den ehemaligen Hofkaplan des Kaisers Bofri handelte, den Regenten des kaiserlichen Königreichs Phialeia. Heydur, der Katary, hatte dabei einen Zwerg kennengelernt, einen Zornmagus, der ihn lehrte, seine Feuermagie besser zu steuern und aus leuchtenden Flammenkugeln gefährliche treibende Feuerbälle zu machen, stark genug ein Schiff anzusengen... Die Gruppe machte dem kaiserlichen Kind seine aufwartung, schenkte ihm wertvolle persönliche Gegenstände (der Elfenbarde Blumenfeld seine Flöte, die Aegyr Daenerys zB ihr Goldhemd vom Brunnen des Carbus...) und reiste zurück nach Serlandor wo Roana unterdessen ihre Stärke und ihre Schmiedefähigkeit als Schmiedelehrling verbessert hatte. Ohne Datum 2004 https://archive.is/20131015150100/img181.imageshack.us/img181/1804/aimmyrarpg1bxy6.jpg Was danach 2004/2005 geschah Obiges ist von einer weiteren Erkundungsmission weit im Ophis von Serlandor, wo man auf eine Höhle auf Wasserniveau stiess, einen merkwürdigen Mann (?) kennenlernte der auftaucht um Geschehnisse in der Zeit live zu verfolgen die in der Zukunft einmal wichtig sein würden. Es gab merkwürdige Dinge, Felszeichnungen in der Höhle, auftauchende Meeres-Geister und einen Speer oder Pfeil einer Statue oder eines Bildes, mit dem man das Problem dann löste, Gegner bekämpfte und besiegte und heimkehrte. In Serlandor hatten sie (die Welt, nein) die Stadt gerettet indem sie die Belagerung aus dem Ophis durch allgemeine Heere durch die Naaliten, die Elitekrieger des Schlangengottes oSeth, mit Hilfe des aus Chalkis von der Taufe mitgebrachten Elfenkönigs Katuum von Taron don Umn gebrochen hatten. Katuum erhielt dafür als 'Botschaft und Sitz' Taron don Umns in Thumgal einen Gutshof in einem der Sechstel von Serlandor, den er seinerseits den Abenteurern zur Mitnutzung zur Verfügung stellte, so dass sie jetzt ein gemeinsames festes Zuhause in Serlandor hatten. Ein Zwerg namens Arborik Steinfaust, ein schmiedender Bekannter von Roana, und seine Bekannte, zu Aoris Überraschung und Freude eine weitere Kaezin namens Naomi, kamen hinzu, sowie Vertreterinnen eines weiteren Elfenvolks - nicht von den Talelfen wie Blumenfeld, nicht von den Feuerelfen, den Katary, wie Heydur, sondern eine Waldelfe namens Shera Mondlicht, eine Priesterin der Dena aus dem Volk der Aldar, und eine geheimnisvolle Waldelfe namens Mistera Anemonenbaum. Als ein heimlicher Gesandter von Rillanon in der Nähe eines Stadttors ermordet wurde, wurde die Gruppe anders hineingezogen als gedacht, denn Zeugen hatten als Mörderin eine Kaezin gesehen (Berichte über das genaue aussehen widersprachen sich) und Naomi und Aori wurden inhaftiert. Aori konnte (siehe folgender Bericht) ein Alibi beschafft werden, so dass sie auf Ehrenwort freigelassen wurde, sich weiter zur Verfügung zu halten. Als dann Roana (oder jemand die exakt genau so aussah) gewaltsam auch Naomi aus der Haft befreite, geriet die ganze Gruppe in Verdacht an etwas beteiligt zu sein und floh aus Serlandor, kurz darauf in Verfolgung der Gestalt die Naomi mit sich genommen hatte. Zum einen wollte man Naomi befreien, zum anderen sich reinwaschen von dem Verdacht der der Gruppe das gemeinsame Zuhause genommen hatte. Bericht vom 10.06.2005 - Abgetippt von Andromedea - Mordopfer hatte noch ein wenig Geld (nicht geplündert) - Inge weiß nichts weiter - Captain James, Captain Weißenbaum sind mit dem Fall betraut - Aori darf sich innerhalb der Stadt frei bewegen - Mord hat sich aber rumgesprochen - Naomi bleibt in "Sicherheitsgewahrsam" - Wirt bekommt 2 GM Entschädigung - Aori verkleidet sich, um nicht als Kaezin erkannt zu werden - am nächsten Morgen wegen Weißenbaum wieder mit Inge reden - gehen zur Wache mit James - Hedur wird von einem Passanten angesprochen, der für 1 GM von einer Kneipe beim Hafen erzählt, wo ein Mann etwas für uns habe (Der Mann stoppt immer wieder und die Gruppe wird ungeduldig) Die Kneipe sei die "Rostige Muschel" , der Mann heiße "Tarabas" und habe ein magisches Etwas, das wir verloren hätten - wir folgen dem Hinweis, fragen uns durch, kommen in nicht sehr wohnliche Gegend - heruntergekommenes 2 1/2 - stöckiges Gebäude, Wände grau, Strohdach (wie graue Haare), hat Kamin, Stange über Tür -> rostiges Schild in Muschelform , links neben der Tür ist ein Durchgang - wir gehen in die Kneipe und sehen, dass sie innen auch heruntergekommen ist - wir bestellen: Hedur Met, Blumenfeld und Aori Wein - Wirt heißt Meckel, nimmt 10 SM für sein Angebot, etwas auf eine Tafel schreiben zu lassen, die er Tarabas zukommen lassen wolle. Tarabas könne wohl lesen; er sei ein Elf - Hedur legt noch einmal 15 SM drauf, dann führt Meckel ihn allein nach hinten durch die Küche und den Innenhof zu einer Tür - Meckel klopft an, "Kundschaft, der Fang des Tages" - Hedur wird durch die Tür in einen kleinen Raum mit vergittertem Fenster geführt (Sofa, Tisch, Stühle) - da sitzt ein Elf mit schwarzen ungekämmten Haaren und schmalen, fast eingefallenen Wangen - Elf meint: "es ist wohl so , dass Ihr etwas verloren habt. Beutel mit - er will 4 000 SM Finderlohn. (Gehen wieder raus.) - gehen wieder zur Wache, wo wir James suchen. - Blumenfeld erfragt Infos über Mordfall - Wache , mit der wir sprechen, sei nicht verantwortlich. James sei erst morgen Vormittag wieder da - beschließen dann erst einmal im Hof zu nächtigen - in der Nacht nur Pferd unruhig; wir schlafen weiter - nächster Morgen : James hat schlechte Laune, aber keine Zeit - Gruppe geht zum Schlangentor , um nach Weißenbaum zu fragen - müssen Waffen ablegen, werden von Weißenbaum empfangen, kommt gerade zu Pferd vom Dienst eine eindrucksvoller Gestalt, eine schöne Frau mit dunkler Haut, wohl Borgondun (?), ist gut gerüstet und bewaffnet, großer Umhang - fragen nach Perdur - Perdur ist ein Händler, der mit Rillanon handelt - Rillanon wird größtenteils von Werguls beherrscht. Freie Stadt Helion, Feueranbeter - Perdur kam immer über Landweg! - 3 Kaezinnen bisher in Serlandor , die erste "Mauzi" - Weißenbaum hat in Ataris nachgefragt, ob weitere Kaezinnen-Sklaven entflohen seien. Fragt Roana nach einer Partie Sorgarmur - gehen dann zur Händlergilde, zahlen eine GM für Auskunft - Perdur handelte mit allem Möglichen: Heilkräuter, Silberaffen, Schmuck, Elfenbein und anderen Luxuswaren - er hat sich zuletzt wohl nach Barden erkundigt - hatte manchmal interessante Dinge zu verkaufen (Z.B. Steine vom Chrumfelsen) - Blumenfeld fragt nach den Kapitänen (allen, die mutig genug sind) - Perdur hat Ware in Serlandor gekauft und liefern lassen - Händler fragt nach dem "großen Freund" der Gruppe - gehen wieder zu Tarabas, Hedur geht zu ihm und sagt, wir wollten zahlen - Tarabas fragt nach dem Geld, will Bares (32 GS!) - Hedur holt Geld - Tarabas prüft Gold, holt Gegenstand - Rucksack hat Metallschließe Rune (^) - Hedur nimmt Rucksack mit zum Gutshof - Blumenfeld macht "Magie entdecken" auf das Teil --> entdeckt Magie toll! - ^ = Te - Daenerys öffnet Rucksack, findet Stiefel, sie identifiziert ziemlich erfolglos - Kaufen noch Zeug für Blumenfeld zum identifizieren, auch Glücksstein vom Pura - Schrein ( Hedur und Aori haben ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Zerstoßens) - Blumi stellt immerwährende Bewegungsmagie fest, zieht Schuhe an ... und aus... er stellt draußen fest, dass er nicht im Wasser einsinkt Aus dem Archiv: Bericht vom 26.08.05 notiert von Aori, abgetippt von Andromedea. Anwesend: Franz, Irmtraut, Mücke Frühstück Blumenfeld und Aori als kleiner Junge gehen zur Handelsgilde und fragen: hat Perdur einen Stammplatz auf dem Jahresmarkt, diesmal bereits gebucht, und angekündigt, was er anbieten würde.? Antwort: normalerweise gibt es keine Stammplätze. Der Marktleiter Celeb müsste mehr wissen. Blumenfeld redet zwischendurch über Priester und Zukunftsdeutung in Wasserschalen. Aori fragt sich, ob Phax-Priester das auch machten.. Die beiden finden den Marktleiter im Ophis , nachdem sie an Ständen mit neuem Wein hängengeblieben sind, damit Blumenfeld frische Luft schnappen kann. In der Zwischenzeit gehen Roana und Danaerys zu einer "Kräuterhexe" auf dem Markt. Danaeris entdeckt Hopfen und Lindenblüten. Roana erkundigt sich nach einem Mittel, das ihr "jemanden gewogen macht". Die Kräuterhexe hat keinen Liebestrank, aber einen Tip für einen Schekel: den neuen Wein an den Ständen hinten am Ende der Straße. Roana fragt nach einem Schlafmittel; die Kräuterhexe empfiehlt Hopfen und Baldrian, etwas Stärkeres gäbe es nicht. Für eine Spende soll ihr ein Kollege empfohlen werden. Roana bietet einen Viertelschekel an und soll dafür nur einen Namen erhalten. Insgesamt zahlt sie ein Silberstück und erfährt einen Namen - Lorin - und den Wohnort (5 Tagesreisen Richtung ...) und Standort auf dem Markt (Hafenbereich). Anderes Team: Bumenfeld und Katze. Blumenfeld fragt nach Perdurs Stand; der Marktmeister erzählt, dass Perdur Riesenflöten verkauft hat, sei meist als Einkäufer auf dem Markt. Nachts sei er im Schwan oder Ofentor anzutreffen. Der Marktmeister spekuliert, ob jemand etwas gegen Perdurs Kunden hatte (z.B. die Priesterfürsten von Rhillanon). Auch Andere haben sich nach ihm erkundigt - keine Namen bekannt. Mittagessen. Aori gewinnt den Hauptpreis beim Glücksrad. Roana findet Lovin und fragt nach dem Schlafmittel. Der Händler bietet eine Essenz an, auf die Zauberer und Werwölfe allergisch reagierten und 5 Silberstücke kostet. Sie fragt nach einem Liebestrank, und erhält die Essenz "Liebe geht durch den Magen", ein "großartiger Bratensaft, der auch vor kurzem an Lady Alba verkauft wurde". Blumenfeld und Aori gehen ins Ofentor und fragen Mara, die Wirtsfrau nach Perdur. Perdur habe eine Kiste hinterlassen, die nun bei den Wachen sei. Die beiden lassen sich in Perdurs ehemaliges Zimmer führen. Als sie bereits wieder im Begriff sind zu gehen, stürzt ein Mann in die Gaststätte und fragt aufgeregt nach einer grünen Phiole. Die Wirtin sagt, sie wisse nichts darüber; ein Gast könne sie eventuell mitgenommen haben. Der Mann erschrickt und meint : "dann habe ich jetzt jemanden umgebracht!" und fällt zu Boden. B. und A. helfen , den Mann in einen Nebenraum zu tragen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, erklärt er, er sei Schreiber bei einem Alchemisten. Zwischen ihm und seiner Frau Fianna gäbe es Probleme, weil er denkt, sie betrüge ihn. Um Selbstmord begehen zu können, habe er bei dem Alchemisten eine Phiole mit einem schmerzlosen Gift entwendet. Flaschenaufschrift: "Liebe geht durch den Magen". Auf dem Heimweg habe er die Flasche vergessen. Die Wirtin bittet B. und A. die Flasche zu suchen. Der Wirt zählt auf, welche Händler am Vorabend dagewesen seien: Dimo Ten, der Weinhändler, Fell, der Möbelhändler, Dolf Kandir, der Krämer. Beim Weinhändler sind die Ergebnisse mager. Aori durchsucht die Waren des Krämers, wird auf ein Messer aufmerksam. Ein Händler berichtet von 2 jungen Leuten, die in der Kneipe mit der Tochter geflirtet hätten, einer von ihnen ein Adliger mit ein bläulichem Wappen, darin 2 Felder. Der Möbelhändler erwähnt den Adligen, allerdings mit grünem Karowappen, Dieser sei zu den Händlern gegangen. Sie treffen Jana: die Freunde hießen Bero und Tom. Bero ist ein Kollege von Roana, Tom ein Glasbläser. Musiker: Diko und Juwa: Karowappen im Rhombus , rot. Anderes der Trommler, atarische Freude oder bauer Schatten. Bei Sandhügels: Wappen --> Valena, die in Tumalgal und Tuval lebt. Sie lebten wohl im Ophis der Stadt. Beim Adligen: Ein Kerl mit einer Narbe am Hals öffnet und sagt, der Herr sei abgereist. Man trifft unverrichteter Dinge wieder im Ofentor, wo sie Roana treffen. Sie berichtet, dass Lady Alba solch eine Flasche gekauft habe. Auf zum Kräuterhändler ! Aus dem Archiv: Bericht vom 28.10.05 Notiert von Aori, abgetippt von Andromedea 28.10.05 Anwesend: Wolfgang, Irmtraut, Franz, Helmut, Mücke Die Gruppe erzählt sich gegenseitig ihre Abenteuer Roana sucht noch mal Frau Ulba auf - sie will zu Herrn Ulbas Meister Der Name des Alchemisten sei angeblich "Forder" oder so ähnlich. Roana verabredet sich mit der Frau zum Essen und will ein passendes Getränk mitbringen. Sie kommt heim, hat aber Sahne vergessen und geht noch mal los. Sie meint, auf dem Weg Blumenfeld gesehen zu haben und versuchte erfolglos, ihn einzuholen. Sie findet ihn dann zu Hause. Vermutungen kommen auf, dass sich jemand als Blumenfeld verkleidet hat. Wird der nächste Mord von einem Elfen begangen? Die Gruppe überlegt, die nächste Nacht unter Aufsicht angemessener Zeugen zu verbringen. Die Gruppe witzelt herum und tauft Hedur Grisu. Sie kauft 30 l Met und macht sich auf den Weg zum Südtor. Kommandant Tarant und Sergeant Kelbi sind dort auf Wache. Blumenfeld unterbreitet das Problem mit dem Gestaltwandler. Kelbi sieht Met und freut sich. "Wir sehen Euch an und kriegen dafür das Met? Klingt gut. Wir dürfen Euch aber nicht in Sicherheitsbereiche lassen. Nicht, dass Ihr nachts die Tore öffnet!" Hedur hebt die Hand und meint: "Das liegt uns fern!" Als er bemerkt, dass seine Hand raucht, versteckt er sie wieder. Blumenfeld und Aori wollen mit Hauptmann Tarant selbst reden und werden zu ihm in den Turm geführt. Im Zimmer sitzt ein bleicher, dünner Mann mit strähnigem , schulterlangem Haar an einem Schreibtisch. Er ist in mehrere Roben übereinander gehüllt. (Roana kommentiert in Abwesenheit etwas über "Snape".) Der Kommandant begrüßt die beiden mit "ich denke , ich weiß, wer Ihr seid" und einem Blick auf Aori. Man redet über die Begegnung mit dem 2. Blumenfeld.und Gestaltwandler. Tarant äußert, der Gruppe eventuell glauben zu können. Er berichtet auf Aoris Nachfrage hin von 2 Magiern, die ihre Gestalt wechseln können. Einen könne man eh nicht verhaften. "Der zweite Magier ist meine Aufgabe". B. und A. hören beim Gehen noch "Bringt Ugol zu mir!" Wieder im Aufenthaltsraum der Wächter spielt Blumenfeld einige Lieder. Aori fragt nach einer wichtigen Wache und hört von Sergeant Valir. Diese Frau sei die wichtigste, aber gerade nicht im Dienst. Aori sucht sie auf und erfährt, Ugol sei Abenteurer gewesen und als einziger Überlebender seiner Gruppe depressiv geworden. Er schloss sich dann der Wache an, um noch etwas Gutes zu tun. Valir ärgert sich, dass sie die Baustelle des neuen Tempels für alle Götter bewachen muss. Während der Nacht sind laute Rufe und Glockengeläut zu hören - die Wachen springen auf und verlassen die Wache, einige wenige bleiben da. Die zentrale Stadtwache sei überfallen worden; angeblich habe sich Roana durchgekämpft, um Naomi zu befreien. Die Gruppe , auch Roana, verbringt die Nacht in der Stadtwache. Am nächsten Morgen heißt es, Roana habe wohl mit Naomi die Stadt über die Stadtmauer verlassen. Tarant eröffnet zwei Möglichkeiten: In Schutzhaft bleiben, oder solange er noch ranghöchster Offizier sei, rausgehen und den Täter selbst verfolgen. Die Gruppe und entscheidet sich zum Gehen und läßt sich den Weg zur Stelle außerhalb der Stadt beschreiben, wo "Roana" und Aori zuletzt gesehen wurden. Kemenaos liest ihre Spuren, die nach "Machairas" führen, sich aber nach einer Weile verlieren. Eichhörnchenspuren sind zu sehen. Die Gruppe geht weiter und entdeckt ein Licht, einen Bauernhof , wo gegessen und übernachtet wird. Die Frau des Hauses macht sich während der Nacht an Hedur heran (geheimnisvoller Fremder). Sie erzählt von einem Jungen und einem Kerl mit Helm ( wie bei Roana), die in Richtung Pelleas gegangen seien. Dies widerspräche der Behauptung der beiden, nach Borgon Dys zu wollen. Pelleas habe ursprünglich zu Thum gehört, dann aber die Seiten gewechselt und sei nun atarisch. Aus dem Archiv: Bericht vom 25.11.05 Notiert von Aori, abgetippt von Andromedea 25.11.05 Die Gruppe bricht in die von der Bäuerin bezeichnete Richtung auf. Die Reise führt durch die Monsterberge, daher vergrößert Blumenfeld Roana, um eventuellen Begnungen besser gewachsen zu sein. Roana schießt auf "Killerkaninchen", aber verfehlt sie. Während der Verfolgung vergehen Wochen, bis schließlich Hedur zur Stille auffordert, weil er einen offenbar zweibeinigen Gegner entdeckt hat. Die Gruppe macht sich kampfbereit. Danerys hört ein Grunzen von einer anderen Seite - Roana, Blumenfeld und Hedur gehen darauf los. Blumenfeld spricht von einem Halbrund von Geräuschen um die Gruppe. Als schließlich die ganze Gruppe in die Richtung der Grunzgeräusche geht, taucht vor Roana ein keuleschwingendes Wesen auf, das sich nur knapp selbst verfehlt. Roana verhandelt, brüllt dann "gebt auf!" und haut drauf. Als sich der Kampf entspinnt, zerhackt Roana das Wesen und meint:" ich sagte Euch doch, Ihr sollt Euch zurückziehen!" Danerys meint, die übrigen Gegner hätten dies getan. Aori heilt Roana, dann wird sie wieder vergrößert und setzt den Wesen hinterher. Danerys beklagt sich darüber, folgen zu müssen. Whrend eines weitern Kampfes mit zwei flüchtenden wird Roana schwer verletzt. Nach dem Kampf entdeckt Aori Rauch am Horizont - ein kleines Dorf. Dort versucht Aori in eines der Fenster zu sehen und löst einen Alarmzauber aus, der zum Waffeneinstecken und Herantreten an die Tür auffordert. Eine Frau öffnet und fordert die Gruppe auf, sich vorzustellen. Als sie Blumenfeld als Elfen erkennt, spricht sie talelfisch mir ihm. Sie erzählt von ihrer verschwundenen Mitbewohnerin und bittet um Hilfe bei der Suche. Die Gruppe bittet um eine Unterkunft und Verköstigung. Aus dem Archiv: Bericht vom 27.01.06 Notiert von Aori, getippt von Andromedea 27.01.06 4 Die Gruppe wacht im Lagerraum der Frau "Mildaret" auf. Roana wird noch einmal geheilt. Die Mitbewohnerin "Kaya" sucht gelegentlich die Siedlungen auf, wird aber nun schon seit drei Wochen vermisst. Mildaret empfiehlt, sie in Goldberg zu suchen, wo sie Streit mit zwei jungen Leuten gehabt hätte. Der Ort liegt ein paar Tage entfernt in der Richtungdes Altars, wo man auch auf einen Weg käme, der nach Peleas führe. Mildaret behauptet, sich um die Felder kümmern zu müssen und daher nicht mitkommen zu können. Blumenfeld wirft die Frage auf, was im Winter auf dem Feld wohl wachse und Roana witzelt über berühmte Winterpilze, woraufhin die Frau irritiert reagiert. Roana beteuert: " war nur ein Scherz. Ihr müßt mich nicht ernst nehmen.." Mildaret erwidert: "Ihr seht aber aus wie jemand, den man ernst nehmen sollte", außerdem berichtet sie von Jünglingen, die den beiden Frauen hinterherstiegen und sie mit Flammenpfeilen vertrieben hätten. Weiterhin erzählt sie von dem "Greifen", dem Tierschänder in Peleas. Die Gruppe erhält eine kleine Menge Nahrungsmittel und zwei Decken. 4a Sie hört über Kaya, dass sie schwarze Haare und braune Augen habe, nicht ganz 6 Fuß groß und vollschlank sei. Sie trage meistens einen silbergrauen Umhang, wandere immer mit ihrem Stab und könne wunderbar singen. Nachdem Blumenfeld die Heldentaten besungen hat - Insel, Kloster, Höhle am Meer, Mine, Grabsäuberung, unsichtbarer Turm - ,bricht Gruppe nach Goldberg, dem Minenarbeiterdorf, auf. Unterwegs ernährt sich die Gruppe von der Jagd auf wieselartige Wesen, deren Felle mitgenommen werden. Es wird immer kühler, schwarze Wolken ziehen über den Himmel, und ein kalter Wind kommt auf. Mangels Höhle, Unterstand oder Zweigen für eine Hütte behilft sich Blumenfeld schließlich mit einem Seiltrick, um der Gruppe eine Aufwärmung für anderthalb Stunden zu bieten. 1 Die Gruppe zieht weiter; als Roana sich jedoch in den Schnee legt, um zu schlafen, versucht man, eine Höhle zu finden. Kemenaos verliert mehrmals die Richtung, sodass der Entschluss gefasst wird, der Küste zu folgen. Während der dreiwöchigen Reise versuchen Blumenfeld und Danaerys, Hedurs "Brennende Hände" zu lernen. Schließlich kommt Kemenaos ein Baum bekannt vor. Eine Höhle, deren Eingang im Wasser liegt, wird entdeckt, und man verbringt die Nacht in der Hoffnung auf die Ebbe. 1. Wache: Danaerys und Roana, 2.Aori und Kemenaos, 3.Blumenfeld und Argon Während der 2. hört Aori Schritte und Getuschel, Nachdem die Gruppe wach ist, fragt sie "wer seid ihr" und hört als Antwort "wer ihr?" und "Ihr frei?" Die Fremden, etwa sechs Personen, fragen nach einem Vertrag, den sie mit Roanas Helm in Verbindung zu bringen scheinen und was die Gruppe täte. Sie antwortet, sie warte auf die Wassermenschen und zeigt auf die Höhle. Die Fremden lassen verlauten: "kein Leben" und "Fisch tot", dann geben sie 10 Tage Zeit, zu verschwinden. 2 Die Gruppe hat die Orientierung verloren, Blumenfeld entdeckt jedoch ein Licht, das sie zu einer Hütte in einem Tal führt. Nach dem Anklopfen öffnet ein kleines, hutzeliges Weiblein , und die Gruppe singt: "kling, Glöckchen, klingelingeling", begleitet von Danaerys mit einem Glöckchen. Auf Kemenaos' Bitte hin wird die Gruppe eingelassen und mit heißem Tee bewirtet. "Olgara" gibt der Gruppe Decken und einen Platz am Kaminfeuer. Ein kleiner Junge aus der Hütte wird zum Ortsvorsteher geschickt und kommt mit einer Einladung in die Dorfhalle zurück. Dort ist die Bevölkerung versammelt, denn Besuch ist hier ein seltenes Ereignis. Unsere Abenteurer stellen sich vor, Blumenfeld berichtet von Mildaret und Kaya. Die Leute erzählen, dies sei Goldberg mit etwa 50 Einwohneren, kein Fremder sei in den letzten 4 Monaten vorbeigekommen, der Ortsvorsteher "Dornag" bietet im Austausch gegen Erzählungen aus der Welt Suppe an. Blumenfeld berichtet vom Jahr des Feuers und den Heldentaten der Gruppe. Neues Blatt ohne Seitenzahl auf meiner Photokopie Nach der Übernachtung bei Dornag bringt der nächste Morgen schönes Wetter und Sonne. Als die Gruppe aus der Tür tritt, hört sie: "da sind sie! Feuer frei!" Es entbrennt eine Schneeballschlacht mit Jugendlichen, die schließlich "Burt" ,der etwa 2,20 Meter groß ist, in unserem Rücken entdecken. Burt hat sich der Vernichtung eines Dämons verschrieben, den er in der Mine entdeckt hat. Er versucht vergeblich, den Ortsvorsteher zur Evakuierung des Dorfes zu überreden, dann verbringt er allein die Nacht in einer Hütte, um sich vorzubereiten. Die Gruppe kauft sich Vorräte. Am nächsten Morgen ist Burt bereits in Begleitung von vier Dorfbewohnern aufgebrochen. Aori stärkt noch einmal die Gruppe. Blumenfeld singt vom Wunschbrunnen, der Umsiedlung des Dorfes, der Taufe und vom Riesen. Plötzlich hört man den Schrei: "da sind sie!" - es ist aber nur Burt, der schwer verletzt zurückkehrt und zusammenbricht. Die Gruppe fragt nach einem Plan der Mine, nach Öl und einer Lampe. 3 Plan der Mine Die Gruppe bricht auf. Als Kemenaos nicht in die erste Reihe will, versucht es Aori mit "Überredungskunst" (Charme Person). Als der Dämon in der Mine auftaucht, versucht Blumenfeld eine Reduzierung und Danaerys wirkt Schutz vor Bösem auf Roana und Kemenaos. Der Kampf entspinnt sich - Roana und Kemenos in der ersten Reihe, Aori und Danaerys im Hintergrund. Die Gruppe wird verschüttet, als während des Gefechts die Decke einstürzt, schafft es aber mit der letzten Kraft, sich herauszugraben. Der Dämon hat sich davongemacht. Auf dem Rückweg ins Dorf findet sie die vier vermissten Dorfbewohner. und nimmt sie mit. 3a Aori entdeckt eine Bezauberung bei Dorag und begreift, dass Burt die Einheimischen beeinflusst. Sie verschafft sich mit der Silberzunge Gehör. Blumenfeld schießt Pfeile auf Burt, der sich mit einer Feuerwand schützt und schließlich auf einem schwebenden Teppich zu entkommen sucht, der von Hedur in Brand gesetzt wird. Hedur erläutert den Bewohnern anhand des Erzklumpens aus der Mine, dass Burt sich die Mine aneignen wollte. Die Dorfbewohner beharren auf der Herausgabe des Steins. Trotz langer Verhandlungen verlässt die Gruppe schließlich ohne Erz das Dorf, nimmt sich aber vor, zurückzukehren. Rollenspiel vom 28.04.06 * Peleas: umwallte Stadt, 2/3 des Walles mit Stadtmauer umgeben. Außerhalb der Mauern sind Felder und Slums. * Gruppe hat sich in die Stadt hineingekauft. Hedur bleibt draußen... zu teuer... * Blumenfeld erkundigt sich nach Tavernen * Gruppe findet den "Betrunkenen Drachen" * neuer Charakter "Andromedea" * Gruppe verlässt Kneipe auf Aoris Bitten zum Einkaufen. * Blumenfeld wird beim Rausgehen noch vom Barden der Taverne angesprochen, der sich als "Rattengift" vorstellt. * Rattengift fragt, ob Blumenfeld Abenteuer sucht und bietet an, ihn am nächsten Tag zu treffen, nach Feierabend, um mehr zu bereden. * Auf dem Weg: sehen eine Frau, die leicht suchend durch die Gegend läuft. * Hedur geht derweil außerhalb der Mauern in eine Kaschemme (spell?) * Gruppe: Roana (auf Andromedea deutend): "Endlich mal eine normale Frau!" Aori: "Ja, die ist bestimmt nicht von hier." * Andromedea hört das mit und spricht Gruppe an. Es kommt zu einem Gespräch über Borgondun * Hedur wird derweil auch angesprochen: "He du, du siehst komisch aus. Gehört das so?" Derjenige fragt auch, ob Hedur was könne und erzählt von einem Magierturm, in welchem ein Eredan oder Eredran wohnen würde. Bietet Hedur an, ihn für fünf Silber und die Hälfte des Schatzes aus dem Turm, einzuschleusen. Der Kerl heißt Pert. * sie einigen sich darauf, dass Hedur ihm Met ausgibt statt 5 Silber. * Pert ruft Skelli, dem er mitteilt, dass Hedur in die Stadt müsse. * Skelli empfiehlt Hedur, die "leise Trommel" zu suchen und nach Isalan zu fragen * Isalan solle er sagen, dass Skelli ihn geschickt hätte * Bettler mit Klumpfuß spricht Hedur auf dem Weg an. Hedur gibt ein Silber. * Bettler: "Mögen die Ratten dich nicht beißen!" * Hedur fragt Bettler noch nach der "leisen Trommel" und Isalan. Bettler tritt zwei Schritte zurück, meint "Viel Glück!", haut ab... * Hedur stellt auf dem Weg fest, dass er tatsächlich nicht von Ratten gebissen wird... Hedur geht zur Stadtwache und meint, er müsse zu Isalan. Daraufhin beschäftigen sich die Wachen intensiv mit ihren Schuhbändeln. * Nach zweimaligem erneuten Nachfragen kappiert Hedur dann, dass er an ihnen vorbeigehen soll. * Hedur tipp jemanden auf die Schulter, um nach Isalan zu fragen. Mit Pusteln übersähter Mensch dreht sich um und fragt nach Wasser. * Hedur überlegt, wie er das Wasser eines Brunnens, den er zuvor gesehen hat, zu dem Kerl bringt. * Gruppe: überlegen, zurück zum Gasthof zu gehen um Zimmer zu reservieren. * Reden mit Andromedea über Sprachen und Herkunft. * Roana ist überrascht, dass Aori eine fremde Muttersprache hat * Gruppe erreichgt wieder den "Betrunkenen Drachen" und sieht dort Hedur. Gruppe überrascht. * Fragen im Gasthof nach Zimmer. * Großer Raum (10m*15m) * Reservieren 7 Schlafplätze * gehen erst jetzt einkaufen * Roana verschenkt die Keule von den Fellrücken an 12jährigen. * Als Roana dem Jungen um die Ecke folgt, wird Gruppe von Kindern umringt. Später fehlen Gegenstände. * Nach Einkauf berichtet Hedur von dem Turm * schlafen * Andromedea bete zu Pura * ereignislose Nacht * Treffen mit dem Barden * Aori fragt nach Katzenmenschen (Gruppe such immer noch nach Naomi) * Blumenfeld berichtet dem Barden von Abenteuern der Gruppe. * Rattengift erzählt von Beulenkrankheit; meint, die Usache für die Krankheit liege im Turm * Zauberer bekam Lieferungen (Wesen in Käfigen) * vor einem Monat erste Kranke und seitdem auch den Magier nicht mehr gesehen * Magie beschützt den Turm. Ist Heilung im Turm? * Berichtet auch von einem Übungsraum hinter der leisen Trommel und verweist an Isalan * Aori fragt, ob Isalan auch mehr über die Magie des Turms weiß * gegen Aoris Kuss als Bezahlung sagt er noch, man solle sich auf Säure vorbereiten. Bericht vom 25.08.06 * Andromedea: "Säure heißt kein Glück!" * Roana: "Hä?" * Andromedea versucht ihren Kommentar zu erklären * Roana schlägt vor, Seifenwasser mitzunehmen und gegebenenfalls Trinken oder Übergießen * Aori ist nicht begeistert * Andromedea meint, Drachenblut helfe, allerdings gäbe es heutzutage keine mehr * Aori macht sich Gedanken über die Auswirkungen von Säure auf Fell * Blumenfeld will in dem Trainingsraum trainieren * Aori fragt, ob sie nicht alle gemeinsam zu Isalan wollten Wachen fragen, was die Gruppe hier auf der Straße mache * Blumenfeld erklärt, dass sie im Betrunken Drachen frühstücken wollten * Wachen haken weiter nach: "Von wo seid ihr gekommen?" * Blumenfeld erklärt, dass die Gruppe aus Serlandor käme * Wache: "In wessen Auftrag?" * Aori erklärt, dass sie jemanden suchten * Blumenfeld erklärt weiter: "Wir suchen einen wanderden Magier und seinen Gesellen." * Wachen wissen nichts, lassen Gruppe ziehen * Gruppe frühstückt im Drachen * Andromedea will mit dem Wirt um ihr Essen spielen: "Doppelter Preis oder nichts." * Da der Wirt auf "vierfach oder nichts" besteht, macht Andromedea Rückzieher * Wird erzählt noch tolles von der Hauptstadt von Ataris und den schönen Sklaven und Arenen dort * Roana wird es zu langweilig und fragt Aori: "He, wollen wir nicht draußen ein wenig kämpfen üben?" * Aori schaut sie nur entsetzt an * Wirt wirft Gruppe irgendwann raus * Gruppe macht sich auf die suche nach der "leisen Trommel" * findet Trommel und Isalan * Trainingsraum wird auf später verschoben. Isalan verlang natürlich Lohn für Training * Isalan erklärt, wo der Turm zu finden ist * Gruppe bereitet sich auf einen nächtlichen Einstieg in den Turm vor * manche kaufen sich Lederkleidung und ledernen Gesichtsschutz zum Schutz gegen Säure * Turm: quadratischer Grundbau mit aufgesetztem runden steinernen Turm * steht nicht sehr weit von einer der Mauern entfernt, die die ganze Stadt durchziehen * Gruppe beschließt, vom oben einzusteigen * klettern in der Nacht mit Hilfe von Seilen an der der Mauer zugewandten Seite des Turms hinauf. Blumenfeld voran * oben befindet sich in der Mitte der Plattform eine Falltuer ohne offensichtlichen Öffnungsmechanismus * Versuchen Magie zu entdecken * nichts sichtbar * erste Versuche, die Falltuer vorsichtig zu heben misslingen * Roana verliert Geduld und schlägt Falltuer mit der Axt durch * Weg frei * Hinter Falltuer steile schmale Treppe * Laufen Gefahr zu stolpern * Finden jemand, der tatsächlich gestolpert ist... in eine Eisenstange, die aus der Wand ragt... * Später wieder eine Leiche * Finden den Mechanismus einer Falle, in welche der frühere Eindringling getappt sein muss * Umgehen Mechanismus * Weitere Tuer, wieder ohne Öffnungs, vorsichtiger aufbrechen. Tür bleibt intakt. * durchsuchen oberste Etage des Turms... Lagerraum, Küche, Schlafzimmer, Bad, Bibliothek... * In Bibliothek befindet sich ein magisch geschütztes Bücherregal mit dem sich Blumenfeld, Hedur und Daenerys länger beschäftigen. Sie kommen allerdings nciht an dem Schutz vorbei und müssen sich mit den 3 Büchern begnügen, die dort auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen. * Aori, Andromedea und Kemenaos gehen derweil weiter zum letzten noch nicht durchforschten Raum * Als sie die Tür öffnen kommt ihnen ein geflügeltes Wesen entgegen. Vermutlich eines der Wesen, die dem Magier geliefert wurden. * Kurzer Kampf Wesen gegen Kemenaos, Wesen muss Schaden einstecken, versucht zu fliehen. * Aori versucht schnell zur Tür des Treppenhauses zu gelangen und diese zu schließen. * Roana kommt dazu * Wesen wird gestellt und getötet * betreten Labor * finden Leiche eines alten Mannes, vermutlich der Magier * Tisch mit vielen Gerätschaften * im Regal ein weiteres der fledermausartigen Wesen, bewirft die Gruppe mit Gegenständen, flieht dannnach draußen. Erstaunt stellt die Gruppe fest, dass das Wesen die Treppenhaustür mit Schall zu öffnen schien * weiter im Labor: finden tresorartige Vorrichtung in einer Ecke, begutachten den Riegel am Schloss argwöhnisch * keine Magie, stellen wir fest * winziges Löchlein unter dem Griff des Riegels * heben Griff mit Stück Holz, eine Nadel schnellt durch das Löchlein in das Holz * öffnen Schränkchen nun ohne weitere Probleme * Inhalt: 2 grüne Flaschen, 1 blaue Flasche, 1 schwarze Flasche, 1 rosane Flasche, 1 Buch Bericht vom 08.12.2006 Heute (gestern) nun folgte der Abschluss der Abenteuer in Peleas, der Grenzburg von Ataris in den Monsterhügeln. Die Gruppe hat überlebt, den Turm des Weisen verlassen und etwas herausgebracht und Isalahn übergeben, was hoffentlich ein Gegenmittel für die Seuche ist, die in Peleas tobt. Von der Gruppe selbst ist nur Kemanaos krank geworden, der nun bei Isalahn bleibt um sich auszukurieren während der Rest der Gruppe, sobald die Wege im Frühling frei sind, weiter den Spuren des Identitätsdiebes und ihrer Freundin Naomi folgen will. Ein ausführlicher Bericht oder jedenfalls eine Liste der Stichpunkte folgt vermutlich demnächst von Aori. Bericht vom 27.01.07 von Aori Anwesend: Franz, Irmtraud, Shinigami, Mücke Neuer Charakter: Balkis Mordac (Shinigami) * Fledermäuse sollen aus Arx Barlon, der Hauptstadt von Ataris, sein * In der Gilde erfährt die Gruppe, dass Naomi und Begleitung ins atarische Tiefland gereist sein sollen * Im Frühjahr geht die nächste Karawane in diese Richtung Gruppe fragt sich zur Karawane durch und darf mitreisen * treffen dort auf Balkis Mordac, die den Auftrag hat, nach dem Ursprung der Seuche zu forschen * Unterwegs haben die Elfen Alpträume * Hedurs Alpträume verschwinden bald wieder, doch nachdem Blumenfeld nach 4 Tagen immer noch nicht schlafen kann, küsst Aori ihn in den Schlaf * Gruppe unterhält sich darauf in den nächsten Tagen fröhlich scherzend über Aoris Küsse * Barde sammelt unterwegs Geschichten * kommen der Hauptstadt näher und treffen auf immer mehr verschleierte Frauen * Balkis verschleiert sich daraufhin auch und selbst Roana hängt einen Schleier an ihren Helm ^*^ * fragen stets nach Naomi und Begleitung und erfahren von einem Feuerelfen, der mit einem immer verhüllten Jungen reiste * kommen in der Hauptstadt an, die wie eine Festung erscheint, mit großen massiven Mauern * Blumenfeld nimmt sich vor, den Chnummtempel dort aufzusuchen * Auch Balkis, Roana und Aori können entsprechend ihre Tempel aufsuchen * Am Stadttor überzeugt Aori durch Roana (Bauchreden) mit Silbezunge die Wachen, dass es harmlos ist, sie Gruppe einzulassen. Sie selbst tritt dabei als Roanas "Haustier" auf * Es klappt und sie gelangen herein * suchen einen Platz an dem sie sich wieder treffen, bevor sie sich trennen und zu verschiedenen Tempeln gehen * Aufteilung: Roana *> Borgontempel, Blumenfeld *> Chnumtempel, Aori+Daenerys *> Pura, Balkis+Heydur *> Dondra * Roana erfährt im Borgontempel, dass in Fremder kurz vor dem Winter in die Stadt gekommen sei und die Führung der Kriegergilde (Eisenfaustgilde) durch Herausforderung und Sieg übernommen habe * fragt, wie der neue Chef aussieht und stellt fest, dass es diesmal keine Übereinstimmung mit Gruppenmitgliedern gibt * Gildenmitglied mit dem Roana spricht: Ralkap * Roana will zur Gilde gehören und soll dafür gegen Ralkap antreten in der "kleinen Arena" am Abend des gleichen Tages * Aori mit 6 Tigeraugen und Daenerys als Tarnung will die Edelsteine im Feuer des Puratempels opfern, bittet die Gottheit ein wenig um beistand und meldet sozusagen: hey, ich glaub immer noch an dich! ^^ Bericht vom 23.02.07 von Aori Anwesend: Franz, Irmtraud, Helmut, Mücke * Gruppe trifft sich wieder * Roana berichtet von ihrem bevorstehende Arenakampf * Daenerys, Heydur, Blumenfeld und Aori beschließen, alle zuzuschauen. * fragen sich zur "kleinen Arena" der Kämpfergilde durch * Roana redet mit Kerl vor dem Eingang * Roana soll sich vorbereiten, Gruppe soll in Loge Beith gehen. * Roana wird durhc niedrige Gänge geführt, muss sich mit ihrem schweren Helm ducken * die anderen führt man in eine mit Gitterstäben "geschützte" Loge * Roana erfährt, dass der Kampf ohne Rüstung, Klingen udn Magie vonstatten gehen soll, ansonsten keine Regeln, Kampf bis zur kampfunfähigkeit (Bewusstlosigkeit oder Tod) * Gruppe kriegt Tee und Wein angeboten, trinken Tee * wachen einige Zeit später in einzelnen Zellen auf und erfahren, dass auch sie in der Arena antreten sollen * In der Arena: ein Stadionsprecher, zwei Gestalten in Kutten verhüllt, 15 Kämpfer * Arenasprecher: Wer als erstes antreten möchte, soll an die Gitterstäbe treten. * Roana, die denkt, dass alles in Ordnung sei, tritt vor und wird in die Arena eingelassen. * Arenasprecher hebt hervor, dass es bei Roana zwei Besonderheiten gibt: sie ist eine Frau und sie nimmt freiwillig teil! * Erster Kampf: Roana gegen Arrog * Roana kämpft und trifft dabei Arrog nach einer Weile empfindlich in seinem "männlichen Stolz". (Spieler diskutieren daraufhin, dass dies so richtig an die Lebenspunkte gehen würde. Mücke: Ja genau, selbst an zukünfte Lebenspunkte! * Spielleiter bittet, das in den Bericht aufzunehmen ^^) * Roana gewinnt den Kampf und wird gefargt, ob sie weiterkämpfen möchte um die Ehre gegen Ralkap anteten zu dürfen und antwortet ja. * daraufhin wird Heydurs Gitter geöffnet und zwei weitere Kämpfer springen in die Arena * Roana protestiert, weil ihre Freunde mit in den kampf hineingezogen werden sollen und will streiken, wird jedoch trotzdem angegriffen und muss kämpfen * Heydur setzt seinen Gegner schenll mit Feuer außer Gefecht * Roana siegt kanpp und will nicht weiter kämpfen * Werden wieder in die Zellen geleitet. Roana wehrt sich, wird von zwei Kämpfern in ihre Zelle geschleppt * Gruppe wird wieder in Schlaf versetzt und wacht danach zusammen in einer anderen Zelle auf, ohne ihre Ausrüstung, völlig geheilt * zwei Wachen vor der einzigen eisernen Zellentür, keine Fenster Nach einiger Zeit kommt ein Leutnant der Wache von Arx Barlon, der sich als Darlon vorstellt, zu ihnen und berichtet, dass die Gruppe von den Arenawachen eingeliefert worden sei. * Gilde behauptet, Gruppe hätte Kneipenschlägerei angezettelt * Roana berichtet eigentlichen Hergang * Darlon will dies vor Gericht weitergeben, macht aber nicht viel Hoffnung, dass man ihm glaubt * Leutnant geht wieder und Gruppe soll abwarten * warten sehr lange (20 Stunden?), ohne Verpflegung * nach langer Zeit kommt Leutnant mit Schriftrolle wieder... Schuldsprechung * angeblich mildes Urteil: Geldstrafe pro Person: 500 Schekel oder gesamte Ausrüstung der Gruppe * Gruppe kratzt Geld zusammen * Leutnant beitet an, Gruppe könnte Geld doppelt zurückbekommen, wenn man ihm helfen * Leutnant will, dass die Gruppe gegen die Kriegergilde ermittelt, die angeblich einem dunklen Kult anhängt * Offizielle Ermittlungen seinerseits aus politischen Gründen (bestechungen, Handel) nicht möglich * Gruppe ist skeptisch und sauer auf die Stadt und weiß sowieso nicht, was sie von deisem Leutnant halten soll, der sie angeblich vor Gericht verteidigt hat und auf ihrer Seite stände * unklar, ob Auftrag angenommen wird * Heydur steht kurz davor, einfach die Gebäude der Kriegergilde niederzubrennen und die Stadt schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu lassen Fragmentarische Notizen vom 01.06.2007 Durch Tor gegangen, plötzlich in ganz anderem Stadtgebiet, eher europäisch, mehrere Viertel, eines Handwerker mit Garnison, mehrere mit je einem grossen Handelshaus. Sehr ordentliche Stadt, keine Bettler oder Siechen. Lesen Informationstafel., dann kommt eine Art Herold. mit Stadtwachen. Übergibt Pergament mit Wachssiegel: Helm und Hand auf dem Siegel, soll Einladuing sein. Siegel vorsichtig (zum Wiederverwenden) gelöst, Balkis, Aori, Roana und Blumenfeld die dabei sind namentlich genannt, geehrt, in den stadthalterpalast geladen. Roana lässt sich überzeugen dass es unklug wäre, den weg zum palast, zur Burg abzukürzen indem sie die Wachen angreift und sich verhaften lässt. Balkis vermutet dass der Fürst einen Seher hat der in die zukunft sehen kann, und vielleicht sind wir vier in der zukunft berühmtheiten. Bisher hat sie noch nix gemacht. Die Gruppe stimmt zu zum Palast zu gehen, links und rechts laufen jeweils 10 stadtwachen. das volk zieht sich in die häuser zurück wenn wir vorbeikommen, scheinen angst zu haben. Am ersten Handelshaus vorbei, ein grosser wehrhafter Klotz. Handel mit Wertgegenständen. An Brunnenanlage ((mehrere Inselnm, im Herzen Hymphe mit Amphore, aus der Wasser strömt, Park mit Becken durchzogen) Nymphe soll stadfgründerin sein. Grosser Tempel, daneben Kloster, beides grün. Hauptreligion "die Heilerin der Natur", genannt die Schlangenfrau Burg, wehrhaft, Mauern mit Fernwaffen, Zentralgebäude mit mehreren Türmen (3 klein 1 gross) , streng bewacht. An Wänden innen lauter Wandteppiche mit Ritterbildern, alle mit Nachname "von Begun". (...) Ausländischer Prinz, Amtsstab geklaut in stürmischer nacht, wollte mit 3 von 4 handelshäusern (nicht mit lebewesen, daran kein interesse) handelsbeziehungen aufbauen. Stadt in 3 fraktionen, keine zeigt sich zuständig für die tat. (Die schwarze hand = handwerker, unterhalter, der goldene helm = handelshäuser, reiche, das grüne militär) Sine Edith Knartan = Führerin des Goldenen Helms, HQ im 2.Handelshaus, derzeit wegen koprruption undn betrug eingesperrt, befreien bringt GP bei goldhelm Donna Krallenhand = korrupte Händlerin, Kleinkriminelle, grosse schulden angehäft, hat sich bei Greif Silberblick zu verstecken gesucht. Wenn wir sie verraten, GP von Schwarzer Hand Belohnung: Kupfer soviel tragen schwarzer turm, funktion unklar organisition zur landessicherheit glas, problem im oberen stockwerk, soll bald behoben sein 1gs Schw. turm 70m durchmesser, innen gebäuide, mitte säule.dach nicht himmel. türpfosten schwarze lilie. gemälde eines feuervogels im verkauf im hof vonm turm 1 schatulle in gürtel gesteckt mit botschaft des bruders des fürsten, der mitternacht uns treffen will am rand 1.viertel und stadtmauer Fragmentarische Notizen zum Rollenspiel 29.06.2007 WGW=Balkis & Blumenfeld, Doro = Andromedea Mücke =Aori Irm = Roana Franz=SL Fürstenbruder: Freiherr Kartan von Begun, Verfolger, Barde o.ä. höfische Kleidung. => Herold vonj Aori gefasst, die den Verfolger verfolgt hat Händlerfürst direkt im Wohnzimmer, begrüsst unser Kommen, weil für Stadt wichtig ist Hochlord Ardanon Bytris von Gartran, Prior des Schwarzen Turms, würde ihn als Stadtherr anerkennen Delmar Monar Zarnon ist als Söldnerführer aus der Blauen Sichel hervorgegangen, illegales Geld ins 4.Handelshaus gesteckt Der Graue, ein arkaner Wissenschaftler, der bei volksfesten zu sehen ist, wo er in die Hurenhäuser geht Königreich Barudal. Freie Handelsstadt Riset. Hahn&Trompete am Morgen Vollmacht des Fürsten Volle Unterstützung des Oberpriesters Alle Religionen -ausser Fanatiker- auch lebensopfernde Religionen, sind in der Stadt und im Könmigreich zugelassen. Bruder Analon. Belmar Manar Zarnon, Chef des 3.Hauses, Teppiche, Wffenm, Möbel, auch gebrauchtes hat Grauer, Ungleiche Brüder, nur die reich genug, Schwarze vom Turm LEbende Muscheln gekauft - Greif Silberblivck. karawanemeister Landmark u.a. wären näher am meer Prinz von Jordal Kela Norin,. Kräuter und Mineralien-händlerin, dh magisches Zubehör KLebensmittel 2. Haus, Monsarin Tenor Prinz hat da grosse Mengen Säfte geordert, von regionalen Früchten Fragmentarische Notizen zum Rollenspiel am 13.07.2007 Lebewesen-Handelshaus, Roana flirtet mit deren Chef, lädt ihn zum Essen ein. Kneipe Gebrochenes Horn, am Stadttor, unauffällig dort, keine Aufmerksamkeit für die Gäste Deathmatch Duelle Edelsteinschleifer besucht und befragt. Viele Infos. Kopie des Stabes würde etwa 10.000 goldstücke kosten, ohne Magie. Badehaus... zwei eingänge, 1 exklusiv, Druide im exklusivbereich kennt einen der zwei Brüder der Magier, kann selbt sicherheit auch bei krieg garantieren, hat geheime tätowierung zwischen den fingern, ein zeichen das blumenfeld an einer tür oder mauer schonmal gesehen hat. Der Graue im Bad, soll Urgrossonkel des derzeitigen Königs von Barodal sein. Schwarze Bruderschaft, soll Kontakte zu Königstreuen haben, Tätowierung mit schwarzer Linie zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Fragmentarische Notizen zum Rollenspiel am 24.08.2007 Roana hat vor lauter Masseur und gemeinsame Nacht mit dem das Abendessen mit dem Händler vom 4.Haus vergessen. Frühstück ist 1st Class. Blumi mit Grauem: Will jemand der peilt, der verweist auf Sprechstunde am Ursprung der Stadt, an der Quelle des Lebens. Blumenfeld verabredet mit Stadtwache, dass an allen Stadttoren klar sein soll, dass falls jemand bekanntes von den magiern auf konventionelle weise die stadt verlässt, zB der Graue, wir sofort informiert werden. Nymphenbrunnen mit Botschaft in Vase in Amphore: Heer wird in drei Tagen in Sichtweite kommen. Gefängnis an Ruinenstelle eines explodierten Magierturms mit Reststrahlung in dem verbleibenden Schutt. Balkis verhandelt mit der Gefangenen. Sina Edith Knartan will raus, aber nicht bei Tage, weil eigentlich in Schutzhaft mehr als irgendwas anderes. Hat über unterirdische Kanäle mitbekommen, dass die ungleichen Brüder ein grosses Vorhaben haben, wobei der Stab eine Rolle spielen kann, seither ist ihr Leben bedroht. Sagt mehr wenn sicher aus dem Gefängnis geholt bei Nacht. Die den Brunnen der Nymphe bewachenden "Gärtner", die als Vögel in den Bäumen zwitschern, werden von Aori gebeten, die Verfolger der Gruppe abzuschütteln. Eine halbe Stunde später kommt eine Gruppe Handwerker, und begräbt die fünf Verfolger der Abenteurer unter ein paar stumpfen Schlägen und einer improvisierten Baustelle. Ungestört nähert sich die Gruppe dem anderen Brunnen des Parks, den unsere Gärtner als "Quelle der Stadt und Brunnen des Lebens" bezeichnet haben - die Quelle, aus der auch der Nymphenbrunnen gespeist wird. Stufen führen nach unten zu einem Pumpwerk, das aus einem See in verschiedene Kanäle das Wasser pumpt... Hier bewähren sich die einst in Serlandor (oder Chalkis?) teuer erstandenen Stiefel, die angebliche Fundsache. Aori kann damit über den See laufen und mit einer Laterne entdeckt sie nicht nur einen Wegweiser der Kanäle (zum Ophistor, zum Schwarzen Turm, zur Kaserne, zum Gefängnis, u.a.) sondern hinter dem Pumpwerk auch eine Tür in der Wand und einen Stocherkahn dort angebunden, mit dem die ganze Gruppe zur Tür übersetzen kann. Dort überrascht die Gruppe, von Andromedea angeführt, den Vorzimmerknaben mit der Behauptung einen Termin zu haben, er solle seinem Meister melden es sei die Verabredung vom Frühstück. Der Graue gibt reichlich Informationen, überrascht gefunden worden zu sein, und in der Überzeugung die Gruppe wüsste bereits mehr: Die ungleichen Brüder haben ihn engagiert, ein Tor zu öffnen, haben sich etws vorgenommen für das sie den Stab brauchen, das aber trotzdem zu gross für sie ist. Würden wir eingreifen, in ihren Turm, sie aus dem Bereich des Tors bringen und damit einen oder beide retten, würde sich das sicher extrem für uns lohnen, ausserdem gäbe es dafür den Stab von ihnen, wenn sie sehen dass das über ihren Massstäben ist. Auch der Fürst hat ihn engagiert, das Tor nach Ataris zu öffnen, über das die Gruppe aus Arx-Barlon gelockt wurde, also hilft er beiden seiten, auch wenn die Sympathien bei seinem Urgrossneffen, dem König liegen. Die Gruppe geht daraufhin zu Greif Silberblick der gerade sich anschickt zu fliehen. Donna Krallenhand ist seine Frau, wie sich herausstellt. Von ihm erfährt die Gruppe, wohin die teuren Flussmuscheln geliefert wurden, an die Brüder, und wo ihr Turm ist. Nachdem das Paar sonst nicht viel weiss und ausser kleinen Betrügereien sich scheinbar nichts hat zuschulde kommen lassen, lässt die Gruppe zu, dass sie mit einer mit Wertsachen bepackten Kutsche nach Ophis fliehen. Erst diese Information schliesslich wird der Schwarzen Hand mitgeteilt, zusammen mit der Information dass sie Donna fangen können, sobald Greif wieder auftauchen wird. Der Turm der zwei Magier wirkt wie aus einem Guss, die Tür aus massiven Baumstämmen wäre selbst für Roanas Axt eine Arbeit von Stunden. Der Kanal scheint der beste Weg... Rollenspiel auf Myra am 21.09.2007: Personal *Franz - diesmal SL *Dorothee - Andromedea (kommt und kommt und kommt nicht?) *Dirk - diesmal Katuum (sonst Franz) *WGW - diesmal Balkis (eigtl. Shini) *Gwen - diesmal Heydur (eigtl. Helmut) *Mücke - Aori *Irm - Roana Mae'dar Masseur als Kontakt zur Schwarzen Hand genutzt. Chef der Schwarzen Hand im Badehaus separat, ein Druide mittleren Alters. Was die Schwarze Hand für die Ungleichen Brüder besorgt hat: Hängematte aus fernem Schilf, Schiefertafeln aus adernlosem Schiefer, Weinranken aus gefärbtem Ton. Künstliche Rosenpflanze aus Blütenblättern von Rosenquarz. Steinmetze haben aus diversen edlen Steinen vier menschengrosse Tierwesen gehauen, Katzenmenschen, Panthermenschen, Löwenmenschen, Tigermenschen. Grosses Tor aus einem massiven Block Bergkristall mit Magie geformt. Blumenfeld lässt aus dem Bad ein Handtuch mitgehen, das auf die Goldene Kreditkarte der Stadt gesetzt wird. Anschliessend einkaufen in der Stadt: Balkis: Ein edles Kettenhemd für Frauen, eine Laterne, drei Flaschen Flaschenöl, eine davon hochbrennbar. Schweinestatuette aus Stein, Beutel Pfeffer, grosser Beutel Salz Aori: Durchsichtiges perlmuttschimmerndes Kleid, teuer, nur wegen Befreiung von Sine Edit Knartan bezahlbar mit dem Schatz der Stadt Blumenfeld: Kochgeschirr, Langbogen, Kettenhemd in Übergrösse schnell überziehbar, 3 Perlen für Magie identifizieren, Sortiment Gewürze Heydur: Pfauenfeder, Wochenration Trockenfutter, Gute BlendLaterne Roana - Abendkleid! (Aori berät sie modisch), ein Köcher Pfeile. Andromedea - Kettenhemd, Silberdolch 1 Flasche Heiltrank für jeden Aori und Roana unterwegs zum Gefängnis um Sine zu fragen was er braucht: Sonderausrüstung ("Hobbyausstattung") von ihr zuhause, authentifiziert mit ihrem Goldring bei ihrem Mann. Kommt aus Kleiderschrank mit besonderem Blitz-Schutz.. helles Licht, Magnesia-Geruch. Balkis und Blumenfeld zum Kloster um die Gruppe nochmal segnen zu lassen und geweihtes Wasser zu bekommen. Lassen sich segnen, lassen ihre Waffen segnen und nehmen zwei Beutel/Schläuche geweihtes Wasser mit von der Quelle der Weisheit. Andromedea und Heydur bleiben in Gaststätte bei Steinschwein und Rationen etc... Dort passiert nichts. Gar nichts. Absolut nichts... (Könnte damit zusammen hängen dass die beiden Spielenden nicht kommen) Sine befreit, öffnet den Magierturm für uns, dann wird sie heimgebracht während Andromedea und heydur die Tür bewachen. Balkis fragt nach Fallen, erfährt noch von Wichtelwesen als Wächter. Sechs Jagdpfeile mit Schlafgift, ebenso der Silberdolch von Balkis. "Vergesst den Bären nicht..." Roana stösst die Klappe zum Erdgeschoss auf, Blumenfeld reckt sich raus und schiesst mit Jagdpfeil auf den flüchtenden Wichtel, trifft ihn, Roana folgt und schaut gegen sonstige Gegner, Aori folgt und gtreift mit dem Dolch den Wichtel an. Balkis folgt und schaut nach Treppenaufgängen um. Nach Balkis folgen Heydur und Andromedea. Bär greift Roana von hinten an, sie schwingt sich Berserker-artig herum und trifft ihn mit ihrer grossen Streitaxt. Blumenfeld schiesst Schlafpfeil um Schlafpfeil auf den Wichtel. Der wehrt sich mit einem Kurzschwert. Heydur lässt seine Hände brennen und sengt dem Bär das Fell an. Aori stolpert in ihren Dolch und trifft sich schwer. Balkis geht während des Kampfes die Treppe hoch, lässt Andromedea mit dem Steinschwein hinterhergehen. Stösst an eine unsichtbare Barriere, entgeht dem Blitzschaden aber mit äusserster Knappheit. Roana schlägt den Bärendieb nieder, Blumenfeld ersticht den Wichtel. Andromedea schlägt vor, den Bär erst zu verschnüren und dann zu verbinden. Roana verschnürt, Balkis verbindet, Aori küsst den Bär gesund. Kiste von Blumenfeld geöffnet zeigt Phiole mit Schlafgift und sechs Wurfdolche. (...) Kampf mit Dämon, Balkis rettet Druiden, Aori und Roana retten Balkis, Magier rettet sich dabei, Tor geschlossen... (...) Problem gelöst, Stab zurück, Prinz gerettet, alle glücklich, Magie gelernt, Roanas Helm permanent verzaubert, Heimstein durch Grauen Magier erstellt falls wir zurückkehren wollen in ca 3 Jahren, Rückkehr nach Arx Barlon... Notizen zum Rollenspielabend am 27.10.2007 in Arx Barlon (Ataris): Es bilden sich mehr oder weniger zwei Gruppen: Eine, mit Balkis, Andromedea und Daenerys verfolgt die Händlerspur wegen der Seuche, eine mit Heydur, Aori, Roana und Blumenfeld, ringt mit sich was das Angebot des Hauptmanns Donlan angeht, für eine gute Belohnung der Kämpfergilde Beweise für eine Verstrickung mit einem finsteren Kult nachzuweisen und besiegelt die Annahme des Auftrags für zunächst nur sechs Wochen auf einem Schwurstab des Priesters Phaedros im Tempel des Göttervaters Chnum. Anwesend: *Franz (Blumenfeld) *Mücke (Aori) *Irmtraud (Roana) *Moritz (Heydur, sonst Helmut) * Abgesagt hatten Helmut, Dorothee (Andromedea) und Dirk. Bericht von Heydur: Während allgemeine Ratlosigkeit um sich griff, was nun weiter zu tun sei und einige schon meinten, man solle diesen Ort so schnell als möglich wieder verlassen, hatte Aori die Idee, Hauptmann Donlan noch einmal aufzusuchen. Da er selbst ja ein Interesse an unserem Erfolg in dieser Sache hat, müsste es doch möglich sein, weitere Informationen bezüglich seiner Verdächtigungen gegen die Gilde aus ihm herauszubekommen. Auf der Wache wurden wir zunächst äusserst unfreundlich begrüsst, erst als wir den Namen Donlan fallen liessen ging der Wächter am Eingang mit dem Hauptmann Rücksprache halten und wies uns dann betont höflich einen Raum zu, in dem wir warten sollten. Ruana war kaum zu bewegen, in das Zimmer zu treten, aus Angst, man könnte hinter ihr wieder den Riegel vorschieben. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage scheinen sie über jedes gesunde Mass hinaus misstrauisch gemacht zu haben. Als Donlan schliesslich kam und wir ihm darlegten, dass wir ohne weitere Informationen kaum helfen könnten, sträubte er sich zuerst dagegen, mehr zu verraten, als dass ihm wage Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen seien von einem dunklen Kult, der von der Kriegergilde mit Menschen versorgt wird und dass es unsere Aufgabe sei, dafür Beweise zu finden, wie zum Beispiel perönliche Gegenstände der Entführten. Er war lediglich bereit, uns zu verraten, dass der Mann, der uns angezeigt hatte, ein gewisser Arobo sei und dass ein Mann namens Ragbass als Zeuge gegen uns ausgesagt hätte. Als wir ihm erläuterten, dass wir die Aufgabe kaum würden erfüllen könnten ohne genauer zu erfahren, was diese Gerüchte besagen, liess er sich zögerlich auf einen Kompromiss ein: Wir verabredeten ein weiteres Treffen im Chlum-Tempel. Dort sollte ein Priester uns gegenseitig der redlichen Absichten der je anderen Partei versichern. Als wir in den Abendstunden den prachtvollen Tempel betraten umringte uns bald eine kleine Schar Akolyten, denen es kaum gelang ihre Neugier hinter Höflichkeit zu verbergen. Wir wurden wiederum in einen Nebenraum geführt, den auch bald darauf Donlan und der Priester betraten. Mit den Händen an einem Schwurstab, legten wir einen Eid ab, für uns zu behalten, was uns der Hauptmann im Folgenden wissen lassen würde, dass unsere Absichten redlich seien und was wir bezüglich den Vorwürfen des Gerichtes gesagt hätten der Wahrheit entspreche. Im Gegenzug sicherte uns Donlan in gleicher Weise zu, was er uns berichte enthalte keine Lüge, seine Absichten seien redlich und er würde für unsere Straffreiheit sorgen. Donlan war darauf bereit uns einzuweihen, dass die Gerüchte besagen, der ehemalige Herrscher des Reiches Akramon sei in die Aktivitäten des Kultes verwickelt. Es hätte eine Initiative gegeben, dem Artan-Kult die Gerichtsbarkeit zu übertragen, um die allgegenwärtige Korruption einzudämmen. Doch habe es zahlreiche "Unglücksfälle" gegeben, die das verhinderten. Nun gäbe es Vermutungen bezüglich der Verwicklung von Janis Anhängern. Ein Mann, der vor einiger Zeit mit einer Karawane angereist sei und von dem bereits wir schon die Vermutung hatten, er könnte eventuell an unserer misslichen Lage nicht ganz unschuldig sein, habe ausserdem die Führung über die Kämpfergilde übernommen, was ihm gelang, indem er eine Regel, nach der jeder über dem dritten Rang zu Duellen verpflichtet ist, ausnutzte. Der Mann nenne sich Aborik und sei von kleiner, kräftiger Statur. Nach gründlicher Überlegung, sicherten wir dem Hauptmann unsere Unterstützung zu. Wir fassten den Plan, Ruana solle mit meiner Maske die Gilde infiltrieren und zu diesem Zweck zuerst einmal Ragbass in aller Öffentlichkeit herausfordern. Zudem haben Aori und Ich beschlossen, im Jani-Tempel nach einer Unterkunft zu fragen, um dort Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. Blumenfeld wollte im Chlum-Tempel bleiben und für Ruana meinte der Hauptmann eine Unterkunft in der Wache finden zu können. Am nächsten Tag beschlossen wir uns auf dem Markt zu treffen um dann unseren Plan in Angriff zu nehmen. Ende NovemberAnfang Dezember 2007 (Bericht von Callum, dem freigelassen Sklaven aus dem Volk der Bakani / Conrianer) Der junge Sklave fixiert gerade noch die Flecken auf dem Schoß seiner Tunika, als ein merkwürdiges Klappern ihn aufsehen lässt. Das Geschrei des Händlers über seine kräftige Statur, darüber, wie klug und folgsam er sei, hört er kaum mehr. Eine feingliedrige Gestalt mit länglichen, spitzen Ohren überquert den Marktplatz. Ein Elf, ganz ohne Zweifel, aber das ist gar nicht so sehr, was Callum am meisten erstaunt. Auch nicht der Berg an Töpfen, Pfannen und anderem Kochgeschirr, die der Elf auf dem Rücken trägt und die bei jedem Schritt klappernd gegeneinander und an sein Kettenhemd schlagen, sondern das Symbol des Chnum, das dem Elf um den Hals hängt. Der Elf sieht zurück und wie als hätte er nie ein anderes Ziel gehabt, steuert er auf den Sklavenhändler zu. Der beendet schnell den Sermon über körperliche und geistige Tugenden seiner Ware, schon allein, weil der Neuankömmling ihm den letzten Rest Aufmerksamkeit seiner potenziellen Kunden stiehlt und geht ihm einige Schritte entgegen. Callum sieht, wie der Elf auf ihn deutet, doch wie Blumenfeld um ihn schachert und schließlich den Preis auf 80 Silber und einen elfischen Kochtopf drückt, das entgeht ihm. Zu sehr ist er damit beschäftigt jede Rille im Chnumsymbol um den Hals des Elfen zu studieren. Nur als Roana sich durch die Schaulustigen vordrängt und Blumenfeld deutlich hörbar anfährt, er solle mal daran denken, was Chnum sagen würde, wenn er ihn so um einen Menschen schachern sehn würde, schaut der Sklave auf. Die schwarzhäutige Frau, in Felle gehüllt, mit ihrer schweren Axt in der Hand und einem wolfsköpfigen Helm auf dem Kopf, übertrifft den Elfen doch noch um ein Weniges an Absonderlichkeit. Als der Handel schließlich steht eröffnet Blumenfeld seinem neu erworbenen „Besitz“, dass er ihn gekauft habe, um ihn als einen Glaubensbruder aus der Sklaverei zu befreien. Erst da erinnert sich Callum wieder an das Stück Rinde, das an einer Kordel um seinen eigenen Hals hängt. Vor Jahren hat er das Symbol seines Gottes hinein geschnitzt. Eine etwas unbeholfene Geste, denn Kunstfertigkeit war noch nie seine größte Tugend gewesen, doch nun scheint es ihm, als belohne Chnum ihn für seine Treue, indem er einen anderen seiner Diener sendet, ihn zu befreien. Auch wenn er zuerst nicht weiß, was er davon halten soll, dass ihm keiner allzu genau sagen will, was die Gruppe in Konflikt mit dem Gesetz gebracht hat, erklärt sich Callum bereit, seine Befreier in ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Doch mehrmals muss der Elf ihm versichern, dass sie ihn nicht als Sklaven halten. Als er meint, sie könnten gar nicht wissen, was es bedeutet, ein Sklave zu sein, treffen gerade Heydur und Aori ein. Aori hat den letzten Satz noch gehört und begrüßt den Neuen mit einer zynischen Bemerkung. Als man ihr erläutert, was geschehen ist, scheint sie das recht amüsant zu finden. Sie spottet, Blumenfeld habe sich eine Anziehpuppe gekauft, als er Callum ein überschüssiges Kettenhemd aus seinem Arsenal überlässt und auf dem Markt einen Speer für ihn ersteht. Grob darüber informiert, dass Roana einen Kämpfer namens Ragbass herausfordern will, wird dem Neuen die Aufgabe übertragen, den Kampf aus dem Hintergrund zu überwachen, da Ragbass die anderen ja nicht sehen darf. Doch als Roana sich nach langem Zögern endlich dazu durchringt, sich zu maskieren und ihre Herausforderung zu verkünden, erscheint erst ein Mann, der sich als Phalt vorstellt. Seine Tätowierungen zeichnen ihn als einen Hafenarbeiter aus. Als Roana sich mit dem Namen „Rollana“ vorstellt, scheint er sehr verwundert eine Frau vor sich zu haben. Dank Heydurs Maske ist nicht einmal leicht zu erkennen, ob sich darunter ein Mann oder eine Frau verbirgt. Phalt meint, sie solle sich erstmal mit ihm messen, bevor sie sich an Ragbass wagt. Da sie sich aber strikt weigert mit Stöcken zu kämpfen und in einer kryptischen, vermutlich metaphorischen, Bemerkung darauf hinweist, dass so etwas nur Hunde tun, einigen sich die beiden Kämpfer auf einen Faustkampf. Während das Geschehen nach und nach mehr Menschen anzieht, beginnen Roana und Phalt damit sich gegenseitig das Gesicht blutig zu schlagen, dass es fast schon schmerzt zuzusehen. Immer wieder sieht es so aus, als könnte Roana die Oberhand gewinnen, doch jedes Mal berappelt Phalt sich wieder und beweist im Ganzen den längeren Atem. Doch als Roana schließlich zu Boden geht, ist auch er mit zahlreichen blauen Flecken bedeckt und hat Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er hat offensichtlich mit einem leichteren Gegner gerechnet. Obwohl Phalt sie nach dem Kampf für würdig hält, gegen Ragbass anzutreten, scheint Roanas Kampfgeist unter der Niederlage gelitten zu haben. Auch nachdem Callum sich, so gut es ihm möglich ist, um ihre Wunden gekümmert hat will sie zuerst von einem weiteren Kampf nichts wissen. Erst als Phalt den Markt schon verlassen hat, kehrt ihr Mut zurück. Callum gelingt es kaum, Schritt zu halten, als sie zur Kämpfergilde läuft. Dort führt man beide, nachdem Roana erwähnt hat, dass sie die Empfehlung von Phalt hat, zu Ragbass. Der erklärt sich bereit, sich am nächsten Tag in der Arena mit ihr zu duellieren. Auch darf sie dieses Mal ihre Axt verwenden. Doch Ragbass besteht darauf, dass ohne Rüstungen gekämpft wird, worauf Roana nur sehr zögerlich eingeht. Rollenspielrunde in Bebenhausen, 01.01.08 Anwesende: * Mücke Aori * Irmtraud Roana * Aska Daenerys a'Marin * Dirk Blumenfeld und Callum * Gerrit Heydur Feuerstein In Arx Barlon: Callum, Blumfeld und Roana gehen zur Arena. Blumfeld bleibt vor der Arena zurück, Callum geht in den Zuschauerraum, Roana bereitet sich auf den Zweikampf vor. Sie wird den Vorkampf gegen Ragbass bestreiten, den Hauptkampf fechten zwei Magier gegen zwei Tiger aus. Kallum leiht sich von Blumenfeld zehn Kupfer um auf Roana zu wetten. Roana und Ragbas verwunden sich gegenseitig gleich zu Anfang ihres Duells schwer. Ragbas flieht dann vor Roana die ihn schließlich stellt und beinahe tötet. Kallum kassiert seinen Wettgewinn und zahlt Blumfeld aus, anschließend heilen er und Aori Ragbas. Roana stellt Ragbas vor die Wahl jetzt getötet zu werden oder einige Fragen zu beantworten. * F - Was will Arborik A - Netter Kerl, tut seinen Job, Anführer der Gilde. * F - Zweck der Lüge bei der Verhandlung gegen die Helden? A - Welche Lüge, habe nicht gelogen. * F - Wer ist der Hintermann? A - Fragt Arborik Ragbas will Arx Barlon verlassen und verdingt sich als Schiffer. Aori begleitet ihn zum Hafen. Mit ihrem Charm entlockt sie ihm, dass die Helden in der Privatarena der Gilde so gut gekämpft haben und ihre Gestalten so auffällig waren, dass man sie anschließend nicht einfach verschwinden lassen konnte wie wohl geplant. Ragbas weiß nicht, was dann aus ihnen geworden wäre. Stattdessen hat man sie ins Gefängnis werfen lassen, um sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Arborik besitzt eine Kätzin, die durch Drogen ruhiggestellt wird. Aborik passt als Fremder, der erst kurze Zeit in der Stadt ist erstaunlich gau auf den Posten des Gildenhauptmanns. Bei der Kätzin handelt es sich möglicherweise um Naomi, Aborik könnte Aborik Steinfaust sein, der Gestaltwandler, den die Helden schon lange verfolgen. Als sich Roana, Aori, Blumfeld und Daenerys vor der Arena wiedersehen erinnert sich Daenerys, dass die Aegyr Gestaltwandler ausnutzten um Tarnungsmasken anzufertigen, ähnlich denen, wie Heydur eine besitzt. Später bemühten sich die Gestaltwandler bei den Xnumiten um das Geheimnis des Ebenenreisens. Die Aegyr fürchten, dass die Gestaltwandler das Ebenenreisen erlernen könnten um sich an ihnen zu rächen. Roana geht zum Gildenhaus um ihren Dienst als Offzierin anzutreten. Sie bekommt vom diensthabendem Offizier Mezag das alte Zimmer von Ragbass zugewiesen und findet seine Streitaxt, zwei Kettenbeinlinge und einen Rückenpanzer, der versteckt unter der Kleidung getragen werden kann, außerdem 192 Silber. Sie soll die vier letzten Räume an einem Gang, rechts einer Kreuzung jenseits ihrer Türe nicht betreten und auch nicht die Falltür oberhalb der Treppe links der Kreuzung. Ebensowenig soll sie die Räume des Gildenmeisters und seines Gastes jenseits der Kreuzung betreten. Der Gildenmeister und sein Gast suchen häufig den Janitempel der Stadt auf. Ihr wird auch das Gildenmuseum gezeigt, mit zahlreichen interessanten Waffen: * geflammtes Richtschwert aus Darhgond * schwarzes Schwert mit roten Runen aus der Mörderwabe * Elfenbogen aus Aldaron * Unterwasserlanzen der Seeelfen aus Morassan * Krummschwert aus Zertanien * Dreimeterlanze, von einer Flugechse aus zu führen * Helm mit rotem Turban * Helm mit Hörnern aus Umtatluvu * Kampfäxte * Zwergenaxt aus dem Monsterhügeln * kleiner Dolch der KGA, Holzgriff mit geschnitztem Wolfskopf und punzierter Klinge * Metallsaite für das Lied des Todes, aus Krondor Roana sagt das sie den Janitempel aufsuchen will. Sie soll Aborik mitteilen, dass Elena, die Hohepriesterin der Pura in Helion schreibt, die Seuche sein in Marthog ausgebrochen, das Ausgangswesen werde dort vermutet. Heydur hat sich derweil im Janitempel aus wissenschaftlicher Neugier an den üblichen Lustbarkeiten beteiligt. Zwei Türen gegenüber des Tempeleingangs und jenseits der Grube der Ausschweifungen fielen ihm auf, da sie besonders schmuckvoll waren und stets geschlossen blieben. Als besonderes Erlebnis wurde ihn auf Nachfrage angeboten selber gequält zu werden oder Menschen zu quälen. Weitere Räume sind durch zwei Gänge links und rechts dieser Türen erreichbar. Rollenspiel am 25.01.08 Anwesend: * Franz/Blumenfeld + Callum * Mücke/Aori + Daenerys * Irm/Roana (+ Heydur?) * (Andromedea und Balkis) Belohnung: 3000 Silber/Person, 1 Goldenes Amulett /Person, das solange man zu Chnum betet Schutz vor dem Bösen bietet. Ehrenurkunde als Helden der Stadtwache von Arx-Barlon, Unschuldsurkunde der Chnumpriesterschaft des Tempels zu Arx-Barlon. Rollenspiel am 29.02.08 Die Gruppe überweist ihre Gewinne auf das Konto bei der Bank von Myra, dann besteigen sie ein Schiff nach Rillanon. Unterwegs lernt Blumenfeld seine Zauber, Heydur versteckt sich unter Deck und bringt mit Aori der Kämpferin Roana das Schattenwelsch bei. Bericht von Moritz Da die Gruppe nun erfahren hat, dass der Wandler, den sie sucht, sich vermutlich nach Rillanon begeben hat und überhaupt alle nur darauf brennen, Ataris zu verlassen, ist bald der Beschluss gefasst, auf einem Schiff Passage zu suchen und der Spur weiter zu folgen. Allein für Heydur ist, trotz der mangelhaften Gastfreundlichkeit in Ataris, nicht ganz so eindeutig zu entscheiden ob es wirklich besser ist 18 Monate in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Wasser zu verbringen. Entsprechend ist er während der ganzen Reise auch fast nie auf Deck zu sehen. Blumenfeld nutzt die Zeit, sein Studium der Magie zu vertiefen, während Roana versucht, von Aori Schattenwelsch zu lernen. Da Callum weder mit fremden Sprachen noch mit Magie viel anfangen kann, mischt er sich unter die Matrosen und ist stets bemüht sich nützlich zu machen, wo es seine Unkenntnis in nautischen Dingen zulässt. Nach Heydur erwartet wohl Deneris das Ziel der Reise am sehnlichsten. Sie hofft in der berühmten Schule Manablanda auf Rillanon aufgenommen zu werden. Die Reise führt über Pylon, wo die gewaltige Burg Phyx zu bestaunen ist, über Chaireddia, wo vor allen anderen die Götter der See Verehrung erfahren bis an das Tor zum grünen Meer. Auf der Insel Rhemis findet dann ein überraschendes Wiedersehen statt. Als die Gruppe den riesigen Dondratempel betritt, kommt ihnen der Priester Argon entgegen, der die Gruppe einst verlassen hatte, um hier im Tempel zu lernen, die Größe eines Menschen anzunehmen. Wie kaum zu übersehen ist, scheint er erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Auch in Chalkis begegnet man ehemaligen Weggefährten. Die Fee Baleine lebt mit ihrem Geliebten Olias Sandhügel am Kaiserhof und ist ihren alten Freunden eine fürstliche Gastgeberin. Blumenfeld nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich einer Verpflichtung zu entledigen. Die Unterwasserlanze, die er in die Obhut der Seelfen zurückführen soll, lässt er von Olias an den Kaiserhof übergeben. Sie soll von dort an den nächsten Seelfen gehen, der sich in Chalkis zeigt. Roana, Aori und Deneris können zudem den Aufenthalt nutzen, ihre Kenntnisse zu vertiefen, da sie in Chalkis ruhmvolle Meister ihrer jeweiligen Kunst treffen. Als die Gruppe schließlich in Serlandor ankommt, wird sie dort weit weniger freundlich empfangen. Selbst nach so langer Zeit sind die Gesichter noch wohl bekannt und kaum hat man das Schiff verlassen, werden alle verhaftet, bis auf Callum, der auf eine Empfehlung von Blumenfeld bei Shera Mondlicht Unterkunft findet. Nach der Verhaftung wird die Gruppe von Captain Weißenbaum verhört: nach wie vor wird ihnen der Mord an dem Händler Perdur vorgeworfen. Alle Erklärungen stoßen zunächst auf Unglauben auch dann noch, als der Wache das Schreiben des Hohepriesters von Ataris vorliegt. Aori wird schließlich einzeln befragt und erzählt nun auch alles, was sie über die Seuche weiß, sowie über die Entdeckungen im Janitempel. Nach einiger Zeit glaubt man den Angeklagten schließlich und ihre Taten werden sogar während einer öffentlichen Audienz von der Fürstin persönlich ausgezeichnet. Da somit nichts mehr die Gruppe in Serlandor hält, wird Callum bei seiner Gastgeberin abgeholt und nachdem Deneris ihr Pferd, das sie bei ihrer Flucht einst zurücklassen musste(DAVON BIN ICH MAL AUSGEGANGEN, NACHDEM NICHTS WEITER DARÜBER IN MEINEN NOTIZEN ZU FINDEN WAR WARUM SIE DAS PFERD ERST JETZT WIEDER HAT. SOLLTE DAS ALSO NICHT STIMMEN, DEN NEBENSATZ EINFACH LÖSCHEN), an Bord gebracht hat, blähen sich die Segel für die letzte Etappe der Reise. Ein letztes Mal ankert das Schiff noch am Ufer von Marthog um Deneris mit besten Wünschen ihrer Zukunft in Manablanda entgegen gehen zu lassen, bevor es Helion ansteuert. Helion wird unter anderem von dem Ratsherren Gemernon regiert. Neuer Schutzherr der Stadt ist Hlill, doch wird im Tempel noch immer der überzählige Finger des alten Schutzherrn Klorion aufbewahrt. Dieser wurde während seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Wergols abgeschnitten und ist dann aber nach seiner Flucht auf wundersame Weise nachgewachsen. Bewohnt wird Helion überwiegend von hellhäutigen Helionen, doch, wie bei einer Handelsstadt dieser Größe nicht anders zu erwarten, auch von Fremden aus allen erdenklichen Ländern, selbst von finsteren Marhugs. Um den regen Schiffsverkehr zu regulieren grenzen zwei Häfen an die Stadt: einer für Einheimische und einer für Handelsschiffe aus fremden Ländern. Als sich die gewaltige Handelsstadt unter dem Chnumfelsen schließlich am Horizont erstreckt, manöveriert das Schiff in den Handelshafen und die Gruppe nimmt Abschied von seiner Mannschaft. (IN MEINEN NOTIZEN STEHT JETZT „NUR ZÖGERLICH EINGELASSEN, WEGEN CHNUMPRIESTERN“ ICH WEISS LEIDER NICHT MEHR WAS DAS BEDEUTET. MUSS MIR ANGEWÖHNEN NOTIZEN ZU MACHEN DIE ICH NACH EIN PAAR WOCHEN AUCH NOCH VERSTEH. KÖNNTEST DU VIELLEICHT EINEN ENTSPRECHENDEN KURZEN SATZ ERGÄNZEN?). Fürs erste beschließt man, im Chnumtempel Unterkunft zu suchen, um dort Gelegenheit zu bekommen, Erkundigungen bezüglich der Seuche anzustellen. Bericht von Gwen Roana & Co sind an Land. In der Hauptstadt Helion . Ein Straßenkind zeigt ihnen den weg zum "Hotel" Goldene Rose und wurde dafür eingeladen. Dort wurde gebadet (in einem heißen Pool im gewölbe) dabei über das straßenkind zwei dinge herausgefunden: 1.weiblich 2. Elfe Bericht von Moritz aus dem Mai 2008 Nach einer Nacht in einem der luxeriösen Hotels in Helion, beschließt die Gruppe zuerst, ihrer Pflicht nachzukommen, der Chnumpriesterin Neleha den Brief zukommen zu lassen, den sie in Ataris gefunden hat. Das Straßenmädchen Lana, das sich ihnen am Tag zuvor angeschlossen hat, zeigt ihnen den Weg zum Chnumtempel. Bevor sie allerdings den Tempel betreten dürfen, werden sie von Wachen an der Tür angehalten und nach Herkunft und Absicht befragt. Zur Sicherheit gibt man nur an, man wolle beten und erst im Tempel, nach dem Gebet, wird ein Priester befragt, wo Neleha zu finden sei. Dieser verweigert aber die Auskunft und verlangt stattdessen, man solle ihm das Schreiben überreichen, dass er es ihr überbringen kann. Nach langem Zögern und erst als er einen Schwur ablegt, es wirklich Neleha weiterzugeben, ist die Gruppe bereit ihm das Schreiben zu überlassen. Als das gegenseitige Misstrauen so zumindest teilweise überwunden ist, zeigt der Priester reges Interesse an Roana und will sich mit ihr am Abend im „roten Einhorn“ treffen, unter dem Vorwand, er wolle sie zu Chnum bekehren.Sie willigt ein, um die Gelegenheit zu haben, mehr über seine Absichten zu erfahren. Um weiteres über die Seuche zu erfahren, macht sich die Gruppe auf zum Krankenhaus. Blumenfeld verkauft unterwegs einige seiner Beutestücke und leistet sich zudem ein Maultier. Das Krankenhaus schließlich präsentiert sich höchst merkwürdig: nicht nur hat es die Form einer Pyramide, um „positive Energien“ zu kanalisieren, man lehnt dort auch die Bezeichnung „Krankenhaus“ab. Dies sei ein „Gesundheitshaus“ und die Seuche habe man so gut im Griff, dass man von einer Seuche im Grunde gar nicht sprechen könne. Dort scheint man allgemein der Meinung zu sein, Pottundy habe diese Krankheit gesandt. Darüber hinaus fällt noch die Bemerkung, dass Sterbende oft eine Höhle im Hochland von Nautir und Riesenfledermäusen erwähnen. Nächstes Ziel ist nun der Chnumfelsen, oder eine Unterkunft auf dem Weg dorthin, da man wohl nicht hoffen kann, ihn am Tag noch zu erreichen.